Crystal Ball Wedding Day!
by capm
Summary: This is the sequel to Crystal Ball: College Grads, and logically follows the gals preparation for their wedding days. Of course, it doesn't ALWAYS go according to plan.....
1. Chapter 1 When?

**Chapter 1: When?**

Alex woke up to a beautiful sunshining morning. She quickly rose out of bed. This was it! The BIG day. She had looked forward to this day since she was six years old, and anticipated it happily since her engagement to Pete over a year ago. Today was her Wedding Day! And not only hers, but Clover and Sam's as well. It was to be a triple wedding! Within the next 24 hours she would wed her beloved Pete, Clover would wed Clarence and Sam would wed Matt!

She thinks back over the whirlwind of the past year, and smiles. You would think one year was such a long time to prepare for something, but it truly was amazing how the time flies!

After her engagement to Pete, they had to decide on a wedding date.

"Do you have a special day in mind for the wedding, Pete?" she asked back then.

"Well, Alex, I know women look forward to June weddings, so why don't we set the date for sometime this June?"

Alex gave Pete a quick kiss, replying, "That would be wonderful!"

But, as Shakespeare noted, the best laid plans of mice and men often go agley! When Alex and Pete went to the church, they found that the first opening for a June wedding was three years from now! And the same for banquet halls in the area! They didn't want to wait that long!

Alex was a bit deflated, when she ran into Clover and Sam at WOOHP. Alex was reviewing training materials that morning, but her mind wasn't on that. She was thinking of when to set the wedding date! Maybe Clover and Sam could help. They always took their morning break together.

"What a morning!" exclaimed Clover, as she plunked down at the table. "Those agents in WOOHP – Brisbane can be soooo exasperating!"

"Why is that?" asked Sam, as she joined her friends at the table. Sam had just come from the testing lab.

"I mean, HELLLLOOOO! I'm putting together an article for the WOOHP newspaper on our different field sites, and these agents treat me like I'm some mole trying to learn some deep, dark secret! I mean, I work for WOOHP too, ya know!"

Sam giggled. "I guess it's hard to shed the secrecy, even when dealing with someone within WOOHP!"

"I guess you're right, Sammie!" replied Clover. She then turned to Alex, who has been sitting at the table lost in thought. "Helllllloooo, Alex! Are you there?"

Alex snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys! This weekend was such a bummer!"

"Why was that?" asked Sam, with concern.

"Well," Alex continued, "Pete and I wanted to set our wedding date in June…."

"Lots of luck on that!" exclaimed Clover.

Alex turned, befuddled, to Clover. "How did you know?"

"Alex," Clover continued, "do you remember Georgiana Englehart from Bev State?"

"Sure! She was a good friend of ours!"

"Well, right after Clarence and I got engaged, I happened to run into her at the dentist's office…"

"DENTIST?" exclaimed Alex, in trepidation; a large sweatdrop forming on her forehead.

"It was just for a CLEANING, Alex! Chill! You really need to get over your fear of dentists!" admonished Clover, as she continued, "As I was saying, I ran into Georgiana, and her family runs four banquet facilities in Beverly Hills. I mentioned that Clarence and I were going to get married, and when in June could we get an opening. She pulled up an appointment book on her laptop, and told me the first opening was like three years from now, in June!"

"That's what Pete and I found out this weekend!"

"Matt and I found that out too," added Sam sympathetically, "when we called around this past week! And my church doesn't have an opening in June for three years, either!"

"Same here, Sammie!" responded Alex dejectedly. "So when would be a good time to set a wedding date? Have you two set yours yet?"

"Were still trying to decide!" confided Clover.

"So are we!" added Sam. "We want the date to mean something special. We thought about the date Matt proposed to me, but seeing that's 11 months away, the church and banquet facilities are booked, so if we want that date, we almost have to wait two years! We don't want to wait that long!"

The three friends drift off into thought, when an idea pops into Alex's head. She starts to smile.

"Okay, girlfriend! Dish! I can tell by the look on your face you have an idea!" exclaimed Clover.

"Yeah, Alex! Spill! We need to hear your idea!" added Sam.

Alex smiled, a bit embarrassed by the ease in which her friends can read her mind, "Why not the day the three of us met on the playground in kindergarten? It's a Saturday, and just about one year away!"

Clover and Sam begin to share Alex's smile.

"What a great idea, Alex! I LOVE it! Let me run that past Clarence!" responded Clover excitedly.

"Talk about a day that means something special! Seeing we can't get the day we were engaged on, that is a FANTASTIC idea! I'll check with Matt!"

But all of the sudden, Alex's smile disappears.

"What's wrong, Alex? That IS a great idea!" Sam asks, with concern.

"Well," Alex responded sadly, "if we all get married on that day, I can't attend either of your weddings!"

The smile from just a few moments ago disappears from Clover and Sam's face. Alex was right! They definitely wanted to attend each other's wedding! They wouldn't want it any other way! But soon a smile creeps back on Clover's face, and she doesn't need any encouragement to spill her idea.

"Why don't the three of us get married at the same ceremony, and have the reception at the same banquet facility, on the same day, at the same time? That way we attend each other's wedding! It would also work out financially, as we could split the cost of the church and hall!"

"Clover, that's GENIUS!" remarked Alex happily.

"I LOVE it, Clover!" added Sam.

"Let's run it past the guys!" Clover happily responded, as break time ended, and the gals went back to their offices.

That evening, after work and dinner, Clover decided to get Clarence's feelings on the possible wedding date.

"Clarence?" asked Clover, as she snuggled close to her hubby-to-be on the sofa of his apartment, "I have a preliminary date for our wedding, and I want to see what you think about it!"

"Alright, my love! What date is that?" asked a happy Clarence.

"The date Sam, Alex and I first met!"

Clarence thought for a moment. Seeing the date of her acceptance to his proposal would be almost two years from now, it was as good as any other date, and it was a special date to Clover. He knows how much she cares about her two girlfriends.

"The date sounds good to me! Let's start checking churches and halls for availability this weekend!"

"I've already done that!" responded Clover, coyly.

Clarence was a little startled. But then a smile burst forth on his face.

"You'd think we were married already, Clover! You can read my mind before you even ask!" Clarence responded, as he gave Clover a playful poke in the ribs.

Clover returned the playful poke to Clarence. "That's why I love you! We may be miles apart personality wise, but we can read each other like a book!"

With that, Clarence starts to tickle Clover, who puts up a futile defense, and ends up disintegrating into gales of laughter. As he stops tickling his Clover, Clarence gives her a long tender kiss.

"Soon, we will be together all of the time," he whispers happily in her ear.

"I am soooo looking forward to that day!" Clover responds, as she returns the kiss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sam meets Matt at the villa. Alex was going over to Pete's and Clover was going over to Clarence's, so Matt and Sam decided to enjoy the evening together at the gals' villa.

After enjoying a light dinner, Matt and Sam cuddle on the sofa, by the fish tank.

"Matt?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes, Sammie?" he responded, with a nuzzle to her neck.

"I think I have a possible date for our wedding!"

Matt stops nuzzling Sam, and says, "What date is that, my Sammie?"

"It's the date Clover, Alex and I first met!"

Matt thinks for a short while. The date certainly means a lot to Sam, and he really has no preference, unless it would have been the day they first met. But that would be a year and a half from now! Sam's date is closer.

"That date is fine with me, my love!" he responds, as he nuzzles Sam's neck again.

Sam giggles a little from the nuzzling, "I glad you like it, you horse! We can start planning for it, then!"

With that, Matt nuzzles Sam a little harder, drawing giggles from Sam, until she turns to face him. They then happily melt into each other's arms, as they share a long romantic kiss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alex and Pete decided to take a walk along the beach, before going to his place for supper. They walk in each other's embrace, with Alex resting her head on Pete's shoulder. When they stop, Pete gives his Alex a long romantic kiss.

"I can't wait until you're 'officially' mine, Alex!" says Pete, as he gives her another kiss.

"Nor I!" responds Alex.

They walk a little further when Alex says, "I came up with a date for our wedding! It's the date Clover, Sam and I first met! What do you think?"

Pete thinks for a moment. He knows Clover and Sam mean a great deal to Alex, right after her family, he and his family. He sees no reason why that wouldn't be a good date.

"My Sunshine, I love the idea!" he responds as he kisses Alex again.

"I'm sooo happy!" exclaims Alex. "Now we can plan for our wedding! I've already made some preliminary calls to halls and churches for that date, and we have our pick!"

Pete smiles. "You've made preliminary calls? It sounds like you already knew my answer!"

Alex gives Pete a quick kiss. "Noooo….., I just wanted to see if the date was available! That's all!" she fibbed nicely.

Pete again smiles. "You already know me too well, Sunshine! One of these days, I'll need to throw you a curveball!"

"As long as it isn't on our wedding day….." and Alex gives Pete a long romantic kiss.

"You can rest assured on that, my Alex!" responded Pete as he enveloped Alex in his arms, and they continue their walk on the beach.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

With the wedding date set, the gals and guys now had to take care of all the details for a wedding. They had one year – that should be enough time.

The first order of business was to reserve the church and the banquet hall. They would marry at the Good Shepard Church and they would have the reception at The Gardens Banquet hall, appropriately. The Gardens was the hall they attended for the Senior Prom, when they all pretty much decided on one another, as well as the place that the gals got engaged to the guys, when they graduated from college. Georgiana gave them a good deal on the hall that included the catering as well as the liquid refreshments.

One of the first orders of business was to decide on who would be in the bridal party. That ended up being more difficult than it would seem, but with the gals and the guys getting married at the same ceremony, they couldn't be bridesmaids, maids of honor, best men, or ushers!

Clover was thinking long and hard as to whom would be her Maid of Honor. At first she thought of Georgiana, but Georgiana sadly had to turn her down, because all four of her family banquet facilities would be busy that day, and she was sorely needed there!

After a few weeks of fruitless thinking, Clover decided to get Sam and Alex's ideas.

"Gals, who are you going to get for your Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids?" Clover asked at lunch.

"I haven't really decided, Clover! With you and Sammie getting married with me, I'm having a hard time!" responded Alex.

"Same here!" answered Sam, dejectedly.

The gals are lost in thought, when Sam starts to break a smile.

"I think I have an idea! Maybe we can all have the same Maid of Honor! And I know who!" says Sam excitedly.

"We're all ears, Sammie!" responded Clover.

"How about Carol in the research lab here? She has really taken me under her wing since I joined the lab, and she has helped you with your articles on the lab, Clover, and she has really helped you, when training new WOOHP agents on new gadgets, Alex!"

Alex smiled broadly, "That would be GREAT! What do you say, Clover?"

"That IS a great idea! Let's ask her today!"

As the workday comes to an end, the gals walk over to Carol's office. She usually stays a little after work, to set things up for the next day.

"Carol?" asks Sam, as the girls walk into her office.

"Oh, hi Sammie! I'm over her by the lab table," Carol responds. "Come ON, you stubborn oscilloscope! I'll calibrate you if it takes all night, so COOPERATE!" And almost as if on cue, the balky oscilloscope responds to the calibration. "That's more like it!" responds Carol in triumph, as she turns toward Sam and the gals.

"Oh, sorry ladies! I didn't realize all three of you were here!"

"That's okay, Carol!" responded Alex.

"Yeah! No prob!" answered Clover.

"You three seem to be on a mission (no pun intended)! What can I do for you?" Carol asks.

"Carol, as you know, we'll be getting married in about 11 months….," starts Sam.

"And I hope I'm on your guest list!" Carol interrupts happily.

"Well, sure you are!" responds Clover.

"We just wanted to ask a favor!" Alex continued. Carol provided her full attention to the gals.

"Would you be our Maid of Honor?" asks Sam hopefully.

Carol was pleasantly surprised. "Why…why sure, Sam! I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor!"

"Well, not just hers, but Clover's and mine, too!" added Alex.

Carol looked in astonishment at Clover and Alex, who had hopeful looks on their faces.

"All three of yours?" asked Carol quizzically.

"Please?" asked Clover.

"We would REALLY appreciate it!" added Alex hopefully.

"Are you gals sure? Being Maid of Honor is a tremendous honor!" Carol responded.

"We know! That's why we want you!" stated Sam emphatically.

A broad smile crosses Carol's face, as she walks over to the girls. "Of course I will!" She proceeds to hug each of the three girls.

"I'll be very happy to be the Maid of Honor for all three of you! Thank you!" she says, with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Carol!" responds Clover, as she returns Carol's hug.

"Thanks so very much!" adds Alex, as she hugs Carol.

"You've made our day!" says Sam, as she also returns Carol's hug.

The gals also decided on bridesmaids as well. One would be Yolanda Rhems, a mutual friend from college and the other would be Britney Onizuma, a fellow co-worker and good friend at WOOHP, who works with Clover in Public Relations. (She's the same Britney they worked with in the 'Alex Quits' and 'Escape from WOOHP Island' eps.)

The guys had a similar problem with getting a Best Man, and they came up with a similar solution. They would have one Best Man for all three of them. It would be Jay Sloan, a mutual friend of theirs at WOOHP. He worked with Clarence in the medical area. They also decided on two ushers, who were also mutual friends - Arnold Jackson, from high school and college, and still a good friend, and Harry Turnbow, a mutual friend from college.

Getting the wedding bands were the next item on the list. The gals opted for the companion rings to their engagement rings. The guys opted for simple plain bands: Pete, a thick gold band; Matt a thick silver band; and Clarence a thin Platinum band.

They also hired a DJ for the evening, to provide the music and entertainment.

The next order of business was getting the wedding dresses and bridesmaids gowns. Besides the female members of the wedding party, the gals Moms would come along as well.

The first stop was The Bridal Experience. The entourage of gals began to look at the various designs.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" squealed Clover, "It's the latest from Georgio of Paris!" as she spotted a wedding dress on a mannequin.

"That's nice, but a bit gaudy for me! I prefer something like this one, from Hannah Dominique of Milan!" responded Sam, as she looked over another dress.

"I'm looking for something that's a bit understated, like this one from Unoserrimo of Italy!" adds Alex.

The gals then check out Phillipe's Bridal, featuring Phillipe's own creations.

"Ahhhh, Mademoiselles! You have come to ze right place, no? I can outfit you for your weddings and you will look tre magnifique!"

The gals look over a number of Phillipe's designs, and try on a few.

"The train on this one is pretty long!" exclaimed Alex, who was acting as model.

"Ahhhh! But that is ze style in Pari! You look lovely!" gushed Phillipe.

"I agree with Alex! I want to have a train on my dress too, but that one's about three box cars and a caboose to long!" opined Sam, as the gals giggle.

"But you forget, Mademoiselle! The train is detachable!" and Phillipe shows how the train can be removed.

"Now THAT is rad!" responded Clover. "It may just work!"

"That DOES make a difference!" responded Alex. "Without the train, this dress would work well at the reception!"

While at the bridal stores, the gals also check out the bridesmaid's and Maid of Honor gowns. They talk over their window-shopping at their villa.

"I liked that wedding dress design at Phillipe's," commented Alex, "I really liked the detachable train!"

"I preferred the rack dress at The Bridal Experience!" Sam exclaimed.

"HELLLOOOO, Sammie! A no-name dress for our Big Day?" said Clover in exasperation.

"I thought it was pretty!" Sam countered. "Besides, who's going to know it is a no-name dress?"

"That's right, Clover! If that's what Sammie wants, it shouldn't make a difference as to who designed it!" added Alex.

"Well, SHE can go with that dress. For me, it's either the Georgio or the Unoserrimo!" Clover stated emphatically.

"Did you gals see any wedding party dresses you liked?" asked Alex, changing the subject.

"I like the bridesmaid's gowns at Phillipe's! And I liked them in purple!" said Clover.

"I agree! I liked those too!" responded Sam.

"And I think the pastel lavender would be good for the Maid of Honor!" added Alex.

"Great! I think we have our bridesmaid and Maid of Honor dresses chosen!" Sam stated, as Clover and Alex nodded their heads in approval.

It took a few more weeks, but the gals finally decided on their wedding dresses, bridesmaid's gowns and Maid of Honor gown. Clover went with the Georgio, Alex went with the Phillipe, and Sam decided, after much deliberation, on the Unoserrimo, for the wedding dresses, and they went with the pastel lavender Maid of Honor dress, with purple bridesmaid dresses from Phillipe's. It was a good thing they finally reached a decision too! The stores required a six-month lead-time, with another two months for alterations. The gals only have nine more months before the big day, and that eats up eight of them!

For the guys, the tuxedos weren't quite so bad. They decided on black tuxedos, with ruffled white shirts, and black cummerbunds, for the grooms, and tuxedos without cummerbunds for the ushers. They almost blew it by waiting until three months before the wedding to place their orders, as the Tux Shoppe required a two-month lead-time! So they just made it under the wire!


	3. Chapter 3 Almost There

**Chapter 3: Almost there….**

There were eight months left, and still so much to do! The couples decided to have separate wedding cakes. Clover and Clarence decided on a four-tier cake with a top piece of two doves with beaks touching within a heart. Sam and Matt also decided on a four-tier cake, with small statues resembling them as the top piece. Alex and Pete went with a three-tier cake, with slightly larger tiers than the others. They topped off their cake with two swinging silver bells in an arbor chapel.

The couples decided to use the same invitations, seeing it was the same wedding! The invitation was written in gold lettering, with turtledoves in the lower right hand corner. The store needed four months of lead-time to make it happen.

They would all use the same limousines, assuming they could find one big enough! It took a couple of months of looking to find a company that could fill the bill, but with about four months left it looked like they had it made. All preps were done!

But they weren't, of course! Their mothers had to remind the gals about their flowers. How could they forget those? Would they be real or silk? What type of flowers?

The girls shared their ideas after work one day.

"I'm going to opt for real flowers! And I'm going to get a bouquet of red and white roses to represent our love for one another, with babies breath!" announced Sam.

"I'm going with real flowers, too," said Clover, "but I'm going to use a bouquet of spring flowers, symbolizing our new life together! How about you, Alex?"

"Right now, I'm leaning toward silk flowers – a combination of roses and spring flowers, because I want to keep the bouquet as an heirloom!" Alex responded.

"Well, Alex, I plan to get my bouquet encased in acrylic, so I can keep it too!" commented Sam.

"You know, Sammie? That's a great idea! I'll opt for real flowers, too, and do the same thing!" gushed Alex.

"I hadn't thought about the acrylic angle, but I'm going to do that too!" commented Clover.

"What about the Maid of Honor and bridesmaids flowers?"

"How about a bouquet of summer flowers?" suggested Sam.

"I like that idea! The flowers should really look great, and because they are real, the church should fill with their pleasant aroma!" happily added Alex.

So saying the, gals put in their flower order. Again, they were just in time. It might take a few months to get some of the flowers, so they really couldn't have waited any longer.

The guys had the responsibility to get the photographer, and they opted to get one for each couple. That way, each photographer can concentrate on one couple, for pictures. They looked around for a bit, before deciding on the photographers about five months in advance, and they were lucky! All three photographers had cancellations for that day, and could therefore do the job. They really needed to give the photographers ten to twelve months lead time, under normal circumstances!

With three months left, there were only two things left to do – arrange the bridal party pre-wedding dinner for the Friday before the wedding, and to register at some stores, so invitees could buy gifts for the new couples, without fear of duplicating!

The guys' parents decided to have an informal backyard barbeque at the home of Pete's parents. They'd have steaks, baked potatoes, and corn on the cob!

As for registering at the stores, that was a comedy, to say the least! The gals and guys decided to go at different times, so they wouldn't get in each others' way. They were all going to register at Macy's, Saks, and Neiman-Marcus.

The stores have a good way to develop the wish list – they provide the couple with a UPC code reading wand. All the couple has to do is wand an item, and it goes on the list!

Matt and Sam were looking over different items, with Matt holding the wand.

"We could use one of these," said Sam, as she pointed to a toaster oven. Matt dutifully wanded the item, but he also wanded another item Sammie wasn't aware of. This went on for about 45 minutes, when, the couple was presented with their registration gift wish list.

"What's this?" asked Sam, as she pointed to a tent.

"Oh, I thought we could use that on vacations!" responded Matt.

"And this?" as she pointed to a picnic table.

"Well, I thought we could use that…." Matt began.

"Give me that wand!" responded Sam as she took the wand away from Matt. Sam ended up deleting two sets of skis, a canoe, two bowling balls and other assorted things Matt had wanded.

"We're supposed to be getting things to help us set up our household! We can get the leisure stuff ourselves!" Sam lectured Matt. Matt sheepishly glanced at his shoes.

The next day, Sam was telling Clover and Alex about her experience, during break.

"….and he even wanded two bowling balls!" Sam said, in exasperation.

"What did you do, Sammie?" asked Alex.

"I took the wand away from him, and deleted all that stuff!"

"You know, a cousin of mine warned me about allowing the groom to use the wand! I'll make sure Clarence doesn't get a hold of it, when we go tonight!" Clover stated.

"I'm with you, Clover! I'll make sure I control the wand, when Pete and I go tomorrow!" Alex added.

"You'll be happy you did, gals!" responded Sam.

At first, both Clarence and Pete were a bit surprised by Clover and Alex keeping the wand away from them, but then they remembered a conversation they had with Matt, and had to smile. Obviously, the word got out!


	4. Chapter 4 Here Comes the Bride?

**Chapter 4: Here Comes the Bride?**

Taking care of all of the arrangements really took one year! With one week left to the Big Day, the three couples eagerly looked forward to their lives together.

But on Tuesday, Sam noticed Matt wasn't at work at WOOHP. She called Pete and Clarence, and found out they weren't at work either! Alarmed, she called Alex and Clover. They quickly met in her office.

"What's up, Sammie?" asked Alex.

"Do you know where your future husbands are today?" Sam asked.

"Well, Clarence is probably at the Medical Center," Clover responded, as she dialed his number on her cell phone. No answer. "Funny, he doesn't answer. He always wears a pager, but the system didn't ask me to input my phone number!"

"I know, Clover!" answered Sam. "I tried to call Matt, but he wasn't in. I then tried Pete and Clarence, and I couldn't get them either!"

"What do you think happened?" asked an alarmed Alex.

"I don't know! I called Matt's cell phone, and didn't get an answer either!" responded Sam.

"I say we talk to Jerry!" said Clover.

With resolve, the very concerned gals go to Jerry's office.

"….Yes, GLADIS, I need you to run an internal systems check to ensure all circuits are performing optimally," Jerry commented to his computer assistant.

"Right away, Jerry! Analyzing!……." GLADIS responded.

"Oh, ladies, I didn't notice you! What's on your mind?" remarked Jerry, as he turned away from GLADIS, back to his desk.

"Jerry! Have you heard from Pete?" asked Alex.

"Or Matt?" added Sam.

"Or Clarence?" said Clover.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jerry asked.

"They aren't at work, and we can't get them to answer their cell phones or home phones!" Sam stated.

"Oh, that! Not to worry, ladies! They're on a mission!"

"On a WHAT?" asked Alex.

"On a mission, Alex! Remember, ALL WOOHP office personnel have to go on at least one mission within their first two years of service! So they are fulfilling that requirement!"

"HELLLLLLOOOOOO, JERRY! We're supposed to be getting MARRIED in five days!" remarked an exasperated Clover.

"Yes! I know, Clover. You DID invite me, you know!"

"Then why did you send them on a mission this week?" asked a very upset Sam. "Missions can take anywhere from a few hours, to a few weeks!"

"I know, Sam! But this mission seemed perfect for a first field mission! It's a courier mission! They should be done with it today!"

"What if something goes wrong?" asked an anxious Alex.

"Now, Alex! YOU did the training! Are you telling me you're training was inadequate?" Jerry chided.

Alex thought back to the training sessions she had with the guys. They were included in a class of ten agents. She wanted to make sure she didn't show any favoritism, but by so doing, she was twice as tough on the guys as the other students.

Clarence commented to Clover after three days of the scheduled five days of training. "That Alex can be a real task master!"

Clover looked a little shocked at Clarence. "Alex? Sweet, quiet Alex? You probably thought she would take it easy on you, because you're a friend. She can't, you know! She has to treat you like all the other students!"

"I wouldn't mind the same treatment! But she makes Pete, Matt and I go through the drills again, even if we miss one small thing! She normally lets small things go for the other students!"

Clover gave her future hubby a quick kiss. "Just think how much better prepared you'll be, if you ever need the training!"

Clarence can see he won't be getting any sympathy from his future wife, so he sullenly assents. "Yeah, I guess you're right! But it STILL doesn't seem fair!" he continued in exasperation. Clover only smiled.

Matt was also complaining to Sam.

"You didn't provide Alex with the proper equipment for our training!" Matt stated to Sam, during lunch at work.

Sam looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Gadget training isn't until next session! There is no equipment requirement for self defense!"

"Actually, you need to give her a chair, pistol and whip!"

Sam really looked confused at Matt.

He continued, "Every lion tamer I ever saw had a chair, pistol and whip!"

Sam giggled. "Awwwww! Is Alex being a bit rough on little Matty Watty?" she teased.

"Rough isn't the word! When she needs someone to demonstrate a technique on, she always picks Clarence, Pete or I! Then she ties us up in a knot, until we learn the technique!"

"Sounds like she's training you well!"

Matt looks at Sam hoping for some sympathy, which is not forthcoming, and she kisses him, saying, "If you ever need it, you'll be ready! Hang in there!"

Even Pete complained to Alex. "Alex, you sure are different when you are training WOOHP agents!"

"Why is that, Pete?"

"It's like you turn on some nasty button! You remind me of a barking Rottweiler whose wagging its tail, happily! I don't know which end to believe!"

"Well, Pete, it's my job to get you ready for working in the field, if you ever have to!"

"But do you have to be so rough on Matt, Clarence and I?"

Alex gave Pete a quick kiss. "You have to remember! Out in the field, the training can make the difference between life and death! So I'm just making sure!"

Pete grudgingly accepted that explanation from his Sunshine, but he still didn't like it.

Back in the present, Alex responded to Jerry, "No, I'm sure they can handle themselves! But you should have let us accompany them! You can learn a great deal from an experienced agent in the field!"

Jerry smiled. "No, Alex, they have to do this on their own, just like you, Sam and Clover did!"

Then looking at the worried ladies seated in front of him, Jerry stated, "Don't worry, ladies! You all KNOW the trainer! They have been trained for self-defense, as well as gadget use! They'll do fine!" He added as he let a smile cross his face, "You know, I think I have more confidence in them than you do!"

The gals protest.

"Well, no, Jerry! I know Clarence can handle himself. I'm…I'm just worried, that's all!" responded Clover.

"Yeah, Jerry! Matt will do okay! I know Alex trained him well! It's just….I'm concerned!" said Sam.

"Pete will do well, but I worry about him!" added Alex.

"I understand, ladies!" responded Jerry consolingly. "It's very hard to not worry about a loved one, especially when they are out in the field! But have confidence! They'll do fine!"

"By the way, Jerry, what specifically was their mission?" asked Sam.

Jerry responded with a devilish grin, "The guys have already passed the first part of any mission – secrecy! Even their wives-to-be didn't know they were going on a mission, or what that mission was! See, Alex! You DID teach them well!"

Alex flushes with embarrassment as she says, "Yeah, maybe TOO well! After all, we're WOOHP employees too! They could have told us!"

Jerry responds, "But they're not supposed to! That prevents 'moles' from getting important information, at WOOHP, on field assignments. Only the field agent, and the mission assigner should know the mission!"

The gals can see that Jerry isn't going to tell them where the guys are, or what the mission is, so they decide to leave his office.

"Okay, Jer! We'll see you then!" says a vexed Clover.

"Yeah, take care, Jerry!" responded an upset Sam.

"G'bye, Jerry!" added Alex.

As the gals leave Jerry's office, they talk among themselves.

"There are times I could STRANGLE that man!" says Clover.

"I'm with you, Clover!" responded Sam.

But Alex is a bit befuddled. "Sam, Clover? You don't think I trained the guys well enough, do you?" she asked quietly.

Sam and Clover are taken aback.

"Why do you say that?" asked Clover, a bit bewildered.

"Because you don't think they can do the mission, do you?" Alex replied.

Sam answers, "No, Alex! I'm sure they'll do fine! I'm just worried, because it's their first mission. Remember our first one? Even with all of the training, we still had to do some adlibbing to successfully complete it!" Sam then gave Alex a friendly, reassuring hug.

Clover also hugged Alex. "Of course not, you silly goose! Look at all the agents you've trained since you started working here! All have done well! It's just that it's their first mission, and we're supposed to be getting married Saturday! I'll feel a whole lot better when it is successfully completed!"

Alex returns the hugs to the gals, but even she is having some misgivings. Yes, she trained then like all the other agents, but this was different! This was she and her best friends' future husbands! She would feel terrible if anything would go wrong!

But all they can do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5 Mission Statement

**Chapter 5: Mission Statement**

The mission Matt, Clarence and Pete were assigned was to deliver a top-secret codebook to the CIA Headquarters in Washington, DC. Jerry provided them with a WOOHP jet, for air transportation, and voice cycles for ground transportation (KIRTT was in the shop for some much needed maintenance). They were also provided with bungee belts (unobtrusive rectangular clip, instead of a heart, for buckles), laser pens, lockpicks, holographic rings and combo m-ray x-ray contacts.

The guys discuss the mission, enroute to Washington.

"Well, guys! Our first mission! I'm glad I get to go on it with you!" remarked Pete.

"Agreed! We know one another pretty well! That may be handy on the mission! Got that attaché case still locked to your wrist, Clarence?" asked Matt.

"Sure do, Matt! Still have the key in a safe place, Pete?" asked Clarence.

"Right here!" mentioned Pete, as he tapped a zipped pocket on his jumpsuit.

Now the jumpsuits for the guys are subtler than the ones the gals used. All three are a flat black in color, with a pencil thin line of color going from the neck, down the outside of each arm and leg, and then back up the inside part of each arm and leg, outlining the outside and inside of the body. The same goes for their voice cycles. They were black, with a pencil thin accent stripe. Matt's stripe was Orange, Clarence's was white, and Pete's was light gray.

It wasn't long before the WOOHP jet landed at Baltimore Washington International Airport. The guys deployed their voice cycles, with Clarence sandwiched between Matt and Pete – standard procedure for escort duty.

As the guys start off, to the CIA, they are watched by a pair of binoculared eyes.

"The target is being transported by three males on black motorcycles! Not sure which one has the case. Set up intercept!"

"10-4!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of Tuesday was a bit nerve racking for the gals. And it was noticeable to their bosses too.

Sam missed the solder point on the gadget she was working on, and luckily caught the error, when she ran the oscilloscope test. This was the fourth gadget in a row she missed something on. Carol is concerned, and calls Sam into her office.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Carol asked in a friendly, consoling manner. "You don't seem to be yourself today!"

"I'm sorry, Carol!" responded Sam. "I'm worried! Matt's on a mission, and the wedding is this Saturday!"

"Now, Sam! You know Alex trained him well! I watched her do some of the training, one day. She was super tough on Matt, as well as Clarence and Pete! They're ready!"

"I know they are capable, Carol!" responded Sam, with a tear in her eyes, "But I'm still worried!"

"I understand, Sam! But at least you know where he is! Remember when you were dating and got called on a mission? You were gone for days to weeks, and Matt had no idea where you were, or why."

Sam thought back to when she accepted the position at WOOHP. Jerry mentioned that intimate relationships only worked, if both employees were WOOHP employees. Now she could see why. "I guess your right!" sighed Sam in resignation.

"But that doesn't make it any easier, does it Sam?"

"Not really!"

Carol thinks for a moment. "You know, Sam, I really need to update my inventory of lab equipment. I'd like you to do that for me!" Carol knew that Sam wouldn't stop worrying until Matt returned, so she'd assign this non-critical job to her. That way if she made a mistake – no harm done.

"Okay, Carol!" Sam replied. Sam was actually relieved. She knew the inventory was important, but not critical. She would constantly be on the move, and moving all around the WOOHP building! That should get her mind off of Matt and the mission. "I'll get started right away!"

"Fine! Thanks, Sam!" replied Carol. Carol will also bug her boyfriend, Jerry, to make sure the mission WAS going well. She'll look out for her employee and friend.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alex uncharacteristically missed a scheduled training class. She stayed at her desk, trying to review training material, but her mind was on Pete and his mission. Bob knew something was wrong, and asked Alex to come to his office.

"Alex, what's troubling you? You missed a training class this morning and we have to reschedule all of the students!" Bob asked with concern.

Alex was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Bob!" Then, fearing she may get fired, she hastily adds, "It won't happen again! I promise!"

Bob could see Alex was uptight. "Alex, relax! I'm not going to discipline you! I just want to know what's wrong! You're not my usual ace trainer today!"

Alex let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed a bit, as she answered, "It's Pete! Jerry assigned him to a courier mission, and I'm worried! Saturday is the wedding!"

"Alex, courier missions normally take one day; two tops, unless something goes wrong! I'm quite sure Jerry took that into consideration. He knows the wedding is this weekend, too!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" said a resigned Alex.

Bob knows Alex won't be able to keep her mind on any critical training while Pete is away, so he decides to assign her a non-critical job. That way, if she misses something, no one gets hurt either now or in the field.

"Alex, I want you to review our procedures for all training classes, to see if they need updating." Bob knew that the procedures weren't critical, and it would take some pressure off of Alex.

"Sure thing, Bob!" responded Alex. She was grateful that she wouldn't be teaching any classes this week. That way her concern for Pete won't cause any problems.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jerry also noticed that Clover's mind wasn't on her work either. She showed him a storyboard of a video being shot for training, and none of the dialog matched the cels.

"Ah, Clover? I don't think the student will be showing the trainer in this cel, it should be the other way around!" Jerry corrected.

"Sorry, Jerry!" said a flustered Clover.

Jerry then stated, "Clover, let's take a break!"

"Gladly!" she responded.

"Are you still angry with me for sending Clarence and the other guys out on a mission this week?" Jerry asked consolingly.

"Well, Jer! I mean we've planned this wedding for a whole year! You can't get churches, halls, photographers, cakes, flowers, and everything else at the drop of a hat! Some of them require 12 months lead-time! If we miss Saturday, we'll have to wait a whole year before we can get married!" Clover blurted.

"Clover, I understand your concern. But why do you think I chose a courier mission for their first mission?"

"Because things don't usually go wrong?"

"Exactly! They should be gone, at most, two days! I know this Saturday is a big day in all of your lives! I am not eager to delay it!"

"I'm sorry, Jer!" apologized Clover, "But I'm still worried!"

"I understand! Why don't you just do your online compliance training for the remainder of this week, and we'll discuss this training video after your honeymoon!"

"Thanks, Jer! I will!"

And as Clover left his office, Jerry said, "Have confidence in Clarence! He, along with Matt and Pete, are going to make you three gals proud!"

Clover smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Murphy's Law

**Chapter 6 – Murphy's Law**

Matt, Clarence and Pete started on their way to Washington. They were alert, but everything looked like it was going according to plan, or so it seemed.

"Here they come!" remarked a man in dark glasses into a walkie-talkie, as they passed him.

"Excellent! The roadblock is now in process!"

As the guys were cycling down the freeway, they noticed that an 18-wheeler had jack-knifed, blocking all lanes.

"Looks like it's time to fly, gents!" remarked Pete. With that, all three instructed their voice cycles to change to fly mode, and they quickly flew over the accident, landing 500 feet past it.

"We should notify the local police," stated Clarence.

"Already done! I radioed the location of the accident as we flew over it!" responded Matt.

On the ground, someone is not very happy. "What the……! Those cycles can FLY? We'll have to try another intercept plan! Let's radio the boss!" Immediately, they get on the radio.

"Hello Hometown, do you read?"

"Yes, Appendage Three! Status?"

"The objective flew over our diversion!"

"They WHAT?…….. I'll have to formulate a new plan! Out!"

The guys are about three miles from their destination, as they turn another corner. There issecond accident blocking all lanes!

"Fly time again, guys!" remarked Matt. But this time, as they tried to fly over the accident, their cycles were snared in a strong net fastened to four cement stanchions.

"What's going on?" asked an alarmed Clarence.

Soon the net is drenched in sleeping gas. They guys are out cold.

"Good! Good! Now search those cycles for the briefcase!" The search is performed, and the case found on Clarence's bike.

"Got it! What do we do with the guys and the bikes?"

"Bring the bikes on the truck with you! As for the guys, eliminate them!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The guys wake up with their hands and feet tied, in the back of an old pick-up truck. It has just been sent down a long hill toward a cliff edge!

Pete quickly sizes up the situation! "Okay guys! Lie flat so we can each grab a laser pen out of our jumpsuit pockets, then laser these ropes, fast!" The truck is quickly picking up speed, as it is half way down the hill!

The guys try to remain calm, as they perform the laser cutting. With the pick-up ninety five percent down the hill, their hands and feet are free!

"JUMP!" declares Clarence. All three leap into the air, just as the pick-up goes over the edge. Thinking instinctively, all three deploy their bungee belts, aim them at some close by trees, and fire! The belts catch strong limbs, and stop their fall! Slowly, the bungee belts bring the guys to the top of the cliff.

"Close one!" declares Clarence.

"I'll have to thank Alex for training us to put our laser pens in the same spot! It's a small thing, but it sure came in handy!" remarked Pete.

"I remember giving Alex some grief, and complaining to Sam about how 'nit-picky' Alex was when training us! When we get back, I'm going to give her a big box of her favorite chocolate! That 'nit-pickyness' saved our lives!" stated Matt.

After the guys take a few minutes to recover from their hair-raising escape, they get back on the case.

"Okay! Let's trace the briefcase and the cycles on our wallet communicators," said Pete.

The three intently check their wallet communicators.

"Looks like they took our cycles with them!" Clarence stated.

"Well, we'll just have to get them back! Activate the remote to bring the cycles to us!" Pete declared.

"Right!" answered Matt, as all three guys activated their units.

At the villain's hideout, the henchmen are looking over all three bikes, when the bikes start up by themselves, and hover about 10 feet off the ground. The bikes then set off, at break neck speed, to who knows where! The henchmen are mystified!

"What caused THAT?" asked one.

"I don't know, and don't care! You probably touched something you shouldn't have, Alvie!"

"Well, if I did, I ain't gonna tell the boss!"

"Good idea! Let's just tell him they went on their own, but ONLY if he asks!"

"Yeah! What he don't know can't hurt him!"

Within five minutes, the cycles have reached the guys.

"Okay, guys, let's dial in the homing beacon for that briefcase and get it back!" declared Matt.

"You bet!" answered Clarence.

"They'll probably be expecting us, so we'll have to park the bikes about one block away!" added Pete.

At the villain's hideout, they are having problems getting the attaché case open.

"Lars, have you got that thing open yet? The boss is waiting!" asked a henchman.

"No, not yet! That has to be the sturdiest case, and toughest lock I've ever seen! I can't pick the lock, and can't force open the case!" an exasperate Lars commented.

The two men are interrupted by the Boss – Mason Dixon.

"What's the hold-up here!" Mason demands.

"I can't get this case open, Boss! I can't pick the lock, and I can't force it open!" Lars explains, as he visibly starts to sweat.

"Alright, then! Alvie! I want you to tear down those motorcycles and see if you can find a key!"

Alvie responds rather sheepishly, "Ahhhhh, Boss? The cycles are gone."

"They're WHAT!" Mason boomed.

"They're gone! All of the sudden they just started up and flew off!

"How long ago? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?"

"Welllllll, …about a half hour ago! We didn't think it was important!" a chastened Alvie responded.

"You unmitigated FOOL! That probably means that the three agents who were riding them are somehow still alive! They might be able to trace this attaché case! We must prepare for they're arrival, quickly!" Mason commands. He then adds, as he passes Alvie, "I'll deal with YOU later!" Alvie melts in fear.

Soon the guy spies are a block away from the place where the attaché case is. It's an abandoned office building.

"No question! The case is in that building!" Matt declares.

"I'm going to use the m-ray x-ray combo contacts to ensure we aren't walking into a trap!" states Clarence.

"Good idea, Clarence! Let's go!" adds Pete.

Cautiously, the guys approach the office building, but instead of walking up to it, they decide to swing onto the roof from some nearby trees, and use the vents to get in.

Mason has all of his video cameras focused on ground level; he is unaware that the guys are on the roof!

Pete quietly lasers open the vent cover, and the three guys deploy their bungee belts, so they can noiselessly enter a cross vent, and start exploring, with Clarence and the contacts leading the way.

After some searching, Clarence can see the attaché case.

"I see it!" he whispers.

Quietly the guys remove the vent cover from the room the case is in, and lower themselves into the room. The case is sitting on a table in the middle of the room.

"This is way too easy!" declares Matt, as he fires his bungee belt at the case.

Immediately on impact, a loud alarm goes off, and the room is flooded with lights! The door is quickly locked!

Soon, Mason and his henchmen enter the room through the locked door! It is the only way in or out! The room is still brightly lit! They can plainly see the three guys spies by the table.

"Thought you could outsmart me, huh? Guess again!" said Mason smugly. "Get them, boys!"

The henchmen make a bums rush at the three spies, but tackle air! The hologram rings worked to perfection!

"What?" exclaims Mason. But before he can say anything else, the guys jump into the middle of the henchmen.

"Stealing Government property isn't nice, guys!" exclaimed Matt as he flattened two henchmen with roundhouse kicks.

"Also, tying people up and putting them in the back of a run away pick-up isn't very neighborly, either!" states Clarence, as he levels two more henchmen with blender kicks.

"And on top of it all, you guys are trying to make us late for our wedding!" emphatically exclaimed Pete, as he leveled a few more, with karate chops and forward kicks.

Soon the guys have the attaché case, but Mason has disappeared.

"Where did that creep go?" asked Pete.

"He must have left through the door, when we tackled the henchmen!" answered Clarence.

"We've got to catch him, too!" added Matt. "And I have a plan…."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Clarence has the attaché case secured to his wrist and is walking out of the building. He is making a beeline for the cycles, so he can deliver the attaché case, while Matt and Pete search for Mason.

Mason was hoping the guys would split up. He has a baseball bat, and is hidden is a secret alcove close to the front door. As soon as Clarence passes his spot, he'll jump out, smack Clarence with the bat, pick the lock on the cuffs, and the case would be his once again!

Soon Clarence passes Mason's hiding spot. Silently the false wall opens and Mason exits. He takes a hefty swing at Clarence's head – only to have his bat intercepted by a wheeling Clarence, who uses the attaché case as a shield. The baseball bat splinters into matchwood on contact with the heavy metal case.

Clarence then takes the offensive to Mason, using the attaché case as a weapon. Pete and Matt are also quickly arriving on the scene.

"If you want to play baseball, you'll have to try out for the Nationals!" says Clarence, as he smacks Mason in the solar plexus with the case, doubling him over. "But I doubt if they want you! My head doesn't look ANYTHING like a baseball!" With that, Clarence uses a karate chop, in combination with a side kick to level Mason. Quickly, Pete cuffs Mason, just as WOOHP Security starts to infiltrate the building.

"You, okay, Clarence?" asks Matt.

"Fine! I owe Alex again! She drilled into us that these attaché cases could be used for defense and attack, in gadgets class! I didn't think much about it back then, but that exercise she put use through 10 times was almost a carbon copy of the attack Mason tried! My response was all instinct!" responded Clarence.

"Yes, my little Sunshine's training sure came in handy on this mission!" added Pete proudly.

"I'll say! She really did get us ready for the field!" Matt stated, happily.

"Nice work, gentlemen! But you must hurry and deliver that case!" says Jerry, as he arrives with the Security Team.

"Oh, we didn't know there was a deadline!" says Matt.

"Well, if you want to get to your wedding party dinner tonight on time, you better hurry!" chided Jerry with a smile.

"HOLY SMOKES! I forgot about that!" said Matt in alarm, as he and the other two guys sprint for their cycles with the case. They quickly deliver the attaché case to the CIA, and Jerry picks them up, cycles and all into a WOOHP helicopter.

"Don't worry, gentlemen! I'll get you there on time!" Jerry reassured.

"Thanks Jerry!" replied Pete.

"I'd better! Or your spouses-to-be will have my head!" Jerry stated with a smirk.

The guys smile at one another, as they change into more casual clothing, and look forward to the festivities this weekend, starting tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 Almost There part 2

**Chapter 7 – Almost There (part 2)!**

It's Friday night and the gals are a frazzle! Something obviously went wrong on the courier mission the guys were on, as they haven't returned yet! They really started bugging Jerry on Thursday, and were constantly in and out of his office today! It got so bad, Jerry left on a chopper to get some peace and quiet.

"I'm so worried!" remarked Clover.

"Jerry isn't saying anything, but something obviously went wrong on the mission!" said a highly concerned Sam.

"I hope the guys are alright!" said a very worried Alex.

The gals continue to the dinner at Pete's parent's house, running a bit late.

With sullen faces, they knock at the front door.

"Well, it's about time you three got here!" boomed PETE!

"I'll say!" added Matt with a mischievous grin. "I hope you make it to the Church on time tomorrow!"

"Yeah! I thought I was going to have to eat your steak for you!" chided Clarence good-naturedly.

All three gals pair with their husbands-to-be.

Clover pokes Clarence hard in the ribs. Clarence responds, "Ouch! That hurts!"

Clover says, "That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!" she says sternly. She then adds with tears in her eyes, "You had me so worried!"

Sam also elbows Matt in the solar plexus, not hard, but noticeable.

"Hey! I thought you'd be happy to see me!" says Matt defensively.

"I am! I'm a nervous wreck! I ought to slug you!"

Alex does a rib and a solar plexus hit! Pete responds, "Sunshine?"

"If you ever do THAT again, I'll go kung fu on you!" Alex says.

But after the initial encounters, all three gals give they're husbands-to-be long romantic kisses.

Clover holds Clarence in a loving embrace. "I was so worried! I knew something went wrong! I thought you were hurt!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Sam also has Matt in a loving embrace. "I thought the worst! I am sooooo relieved!" she says, as tears of relief and joy stream down her cheeks.

Alex is crying too, in relief and joy, as she cuddles with Pete. "I feel so much better, knowing you're safe! These past four days have been pure torture!"

The guys soak up the affection, as they cuddle with their future wives.

"Why did you worry, Alex? You know you trained us well!" responded Pete, as he gave Alex a big hug and kiss.

"We paid attention, when Alex taught us, you know! Good thing, too!" chided Clarence, as he gave Clover a big hug and kiss.

"It was just a routine mission, thanks to the training!" stated Matt, with a gleam in his eye, as he also gave Sam a big hug and kiss.

Pete's Dad interrupts the couples.

"Come on, you guys! You're the guests of honor! You can't stay in here! You're steaks will get cold!" he said with a devilish grin.

Pete said, "Shall we?" as he offered Alex his arm. She happily latched on and accompanied him out to mingle with the guests. Sam and Matt, and Clarence and Clover followed suit.

They all had a wonderful time with their wedding party mates and families. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, including Jerry, as he accompanied his girlfriend, Carol.

On seeing Jerry, the gals approached him in mock anger.

"We have a bone to pick with you, Gerald Lewis!" said Clover, as Sam and Alex flanked her.

"As long as it's from one of these wonderful steaks, come anytime!" Jerry responded playfully. Carol poked Jerry in the ribs. They all laughed.

Then Jerry whispered, so only the gals and Carol could hear, "I told you! I have more confidence in the guys than you did!"

Sam whispered back, "Yeah, you're right Jerry! But next time, don't send the guys on a mission the same week of a big day in our lives, okay? Like when we are expecting a child?" Jerry smiled, as he nodded his head in agreement.

The party lasted until well into the night. It broke up at midnight so that the wedding party could either choose to have bachelor/bachelorette parties or get some rest in preparation for the big day.

As it turned out, the gals, the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids decided to get some rest, and went home. They would be surprised to learn that the guys, the Best Man and the ushers, did the same.


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Day Arrives

**Chapter 8 – The Big Day Arrives**

All the members of the wedding party will be getting ready at home. The first limousine will pick up the brides and their fathers, the second will pick up the grooms, Best Man and Ushers, and the third will pick up the Maid of Honor, and bridesmaids.

Clover is the first to be picked-up. Kent is ready, and waiting for the women downstairs. Soon Stella joins her husband, after helping Clover get ready. Kent is taking DVD movies as she descends the stairs.

"Kent! The movie should be of Clover!" Stella protests as Kent films her coming downstairs.

"It will be! But you look so lovely, Stella, I had to include you too!" Kent responds.

Stella blushes momentarily, and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, dear!"

Stella is wearing a cotton navy blue dress. It is short sleeved, and knee length with a full skirt. She has her hair done up like she usually wears it, and is wearing a very nice black pearl necklace, complimented by black pearl dangling earrings. She completes her outfit with navy blue pumps.

The three mothers-of-the-brides decided on navy as the color for their dresses. The mothers-of- the-grooms decided on sky blue for theirs. Obviously, all of the mothers worked together to ensure they compliment each other, as well as the Maid of Honor and bridesmaid dresses.

Kent is wearing his black tuxedo with white ruffled shirt, and black bow tie. He will not wear a cummerbund – the Dads decided the grooms should only wear those. He has on his gold cuff links, with a small diamond set in each, and pocket watch and chain, to complete his outfit.

Stella then calls upstairs, "Are you ready, dear?"

Clover responds by appearing at the head of the stairs. Kent has not seen Clover in her wedding dress, and for a moment is mesmerized. A smile creeps over his face as he thinks how his little girl has become this beautiful young woman! Soon she'll be Clarence's flower, but he will be proud to escort her down the aisle!

Stella has taken over the camera as Clover descends the stairs.

Clover is wearing her Georgio wedding dress. It is a backless silk top – satin skirt dress, with a full skirt. It has a 6-foot satin train that is detachable. The top is decorated with lace flowers and white pearl sequins. The skirt is undecorated. She is wearing a white pearl necklace, with white pearl stud earrings. Her hair is set in a short beehive, held by a white pearl hairpin. She has a white satin shawl and white high heels, with an ankle strap to finish off her outfit. She is carrying her bouquet of spring flowers and has on a silk veil, back, so her face is not covered.

As she reaches the foot of the stairs, Kent exclaims, "You look beautiful, Clover!" he then kisses his daughter on the cheek. "Clarence will be dazzled!"

Clover blushes, "Ohhhh, Daddy!" she says, coyly.

Soon the limo arrives, and Kent escorts his daughter to the back seat. The limo driver suggests that the train of the dress be removed, and put in the trunk, until they get to the church. Clover likes the idea, and it is done. They then start on their way to Alex's house.

Alex's father, Louis, is also waiting downstairs. He has the DVD camera to capture his Sunshine's descent. He also has on his black tuxedo with ruffled white shirt and black bow tie. He secures his shirtsleeve cuffs with gold cufflinks bearing his initials. He has on a black Rolex wristwatch, to complete his outfit.

Soon Carmen comes down the stairs. She is wearing a cotton navy blue dress. It is sleeveless, with a full knee-length skirt. She has on a gold necklace, with gold stud earrings. She tops off her outfit with navy blue pumps. Her hair is done as she always wears it. Louis captures her descent on DVD.

As she reaches the foot of the stairs, Louis stops filming, kisses Carmen on the cheek, and comments, "This takes me back to OUR special day! A fond memory I relive often in my mind!"

Carmen smiles and says, "As do I, Louis! Soon our little girl will have those memories too!" and she sheds a small tear.

Almost as if on cue, Alex stands at the landing of the stairs. Carmen takes over the movie taking, as Louis gets his first glimpse of his daughter in her wedding dress. He smiles broadly as Alex slowly descends the stairs. Was it really so long ago that this beautiful young woman was his little tomboy and Sunshine, he thinks? No matter, he will be quite proud to escort her down the aisle, when she will become Pete's Sunshine!

Alex is wearing her Phillipe wedding gown. It is a sleeveless full satin dress, with a straight skirt and 10-foot long train. The dress is undecorated in any way, which adds to its ability to focus attention on Alex herself, instead of her dress. She is wearing a white pearl necklace, with dangling pearl earrings. She has her hair set in a short beehive, held by a gold hairpin. She wears white high heels, her silk veil, and is carrying her bouquet of roses and spring flowers. Her veil is in the back position, so as not to cover her face.

As she reaches the foot of the stairs, Louis offers her his hand, and kisses her cheek. "Sunshine! You are radiant! Pete will be blinded!"

Alex blushes, and says, "I hope not blinded so bad he can't get married!"

All three laugh. "No, not that blinded!" Louis remarks.

They hear the limo arrive, and Louis escorts Alex to the back seat, after they put her train in the trunk too. On entering, they see Clover and Kent.

"Clover! You look radiant! And you look great too, Mr. Ames!" says Alex.

"I agree, Kent! Clover looks very pretty, and you look good too!" adds Louis.

"Thanks! You look stunning as well, Alex. You look great too, Mr. Rodriguez!" replies Clover.

"Yes, Louis! You complement your daughter well! And she looks stunning!" adds Kent.

The limo is now off to pick up Sam and Vance.

At the Simpson household, Vance awaits his ladies fair. He has the camera ready. He has on his black tuxedo, with white ruffled white shirt. His cufflinks have his initials in gold, with a small diamond inset between them. He has on his black bow tie and his black Steinhausen watch, with diamonds at the quarter-hours.

Soon, Gabrielle starts to descend the stairs. She is wearing a cotton navy blue dress. It is short sleeved with a straight knee-length skirt. Her long flowing hair is done as she usually wears it. She has on a black pearl necklace with black pearl stud earrings. She tops the outfit off with navy pumps. Vance makes sure to catch this on camera. Gabby is a bit surprised.

"Vance? The movie is supposed to be of Sam, remember?"

"I know, my love," Vance answers, as he kisses Gabby on the cheek, "but the lovely mother-of-the-bride deserves some movie time too!"

Gabby happily kisses Vance on the cheek, and takes over the camera. Sam will be down shortly.

Soon Sam descends the steps, and Vance sees his little girl in her wedding dress for the first time. He is transfixed, as his mind goes over so many memories he shared with his little Buttercup. Soon she'll be Matt's, and he will be proud to escort her down the aisle!

Sam is wearing her Unoserrimo wedding dress. It is totally made of silk. It is backless, with a flowing skirt, and 8-foot train. The entire dress is decorated with white roses, done in satin, white pearl sequins, and features a white silk shawl. She is wearing a gold necklace with pearl dangling earrings. Her hair is done up in a rather large beehive, held by two gold hairpins, with pearl details. She has on white high heels, with ankle strap, and is carrying her bouquet of roses. Her veil is in the back position.

When she reaches the foot of the stairs, Vance kisses her cheek and says, "You look like an angel, Buttercup! Matt will be so proud!"

Sam blushes, "Thanks, Daddy! You and Mom look fantastic too! I hope Matt likes my dress!"

Gabby responded, "Don't worry, dear! He will!"

Again, the limo arrives, and Vance escorts his daughter to the back seat, after they remove the train and put it into the trunk.

"WOW! Clover, Alex! You look DAZZLING! And you look good to, Mr. Ames and Mr. Rodriquez!" comments Sam.

"Thanks, Sam! You look fantastic too!" remarks Alex.

"Totally, Sammie! You look GREAT!" adds Clover.

Vance then adds, "The daughters look like something sent from heaven, and the Dad's look elegant, I must say!"

"I agree, Vance! The girls look great, and so do the Dads!" added Louis.

"Well, we only get one chance to do it right, seeing we only had one daughter each! I think we're off on the right foot!" agrees Kent.

The second limo picked up the grooms, Best Man and ushers about one half hour earlier, as did the third limo for the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor, so the grooms are anxiously awaiting the arrival of the brides at the church. They are understandably nervous.

"Is my tie straight?" asked Pete, for the hundredth time.

"It's fine, Pete!" answered Jay, the Best Man.

"Do you have the rings?" asked a nervous Clarence.

"Oh DARN! I lost them!" answers Jay, playfully. Pete, Clarence, and Matt give him a look of horror, when he laughs, as he shows them the rings, "Just kidding! As you can see, I have them right here! RELAX! You think you guys were getting married or something!"

Then Jay added with a devilish grin, "Oh, that's right! You are!"

Matt responded sarcastically, "Thanks, Jay! Hopefully we can do the same for you when YOU get married!"

Arnold then added, "Take it easy guys! All that planning you did for the year comes to fruition today. Everything is going to be fine!"

In the room with the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids, things are much more relaxed.

"Let's see! I have the rings here," says Carol as she checks. "All we have to do is wait for the gals!"

"I'll bet they look out of this world in their wedding dresses!" opined Britney.

"Yeah, and we already know the guys look great! Although the guys seemed a bit nervous today!" answered Yolanda.

"I think men get more nervous at weddings then women," said Carol. She then added, "Although they won't admit it!" Yolanda and Britney laugh.

The church is slowly starting to fill up with guests, as Arnold and Harry start to seat them by friends of the bride on the right, and friends of the groom on the left. Of course, most guests are both, so they can evenly distribute the guests in the pews. The organist is playing some traditional wedding music, to help pass the time.

Soon the limo with the brides arrives. Their trains are removed from the trunk of the limo, and attached to their dresses by their bridesmaids. Word is sent to the organist that the brides have arrived.

The priest and two servers come out from the Sacristy and stand at the altar. The grooms and the Best Man take their positions at the front of the church, along with the ushers. It's time!

Yolanda is the first bridesmaid to walk down the aisle. The organist is playing appropriate music, as she meets her escort, Harry, and the two go off to the side, and face the back of the church. Britney is next, and she pairs with Arnold.

The organist changes music for Carol, as the Maid of Honor, as she walks down the aisle, and is greeted by Jay, and escorted to the side.

Finally the moment everyone has been waiting for! The organist begins to play the "Bridal Chorus" from Wagner's Lohengrin, commonly referred to as "Here Comes The Bride", as Clover, with her veil covering her face, and Kent start down the aisle. Even though her face is veiled, Clover is starry eyed; Alex and Sam will be too, as she takes this walk with her Dad. Kent proudly and slowly escorts his daughter down the aisle. As Clarence steps forward, Kent shakes his hand, lifts Clover's veil over her head, so her face is now plainly visible, kisses her cheek, offers her hand to Clarence, who gently takes it into his, and goes to his place with Stella. Stella is trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry, but she can't help it! She is SOOO happy!

Alex is the next bride escorted down the aisle by her proud Papa. Louis performs the same ritual as Kent, offering Alex to Pete, who readily and gently accepts her hand, and Louis goes to his place with Carmen, who is also crying for joy.

And finally a very proud Vance escorts Sam down the aisle. Vance offers Sam's hand to Matt, who is momentarily transfixed by Sam in her wedding dress. Vance smiles, and offers her hand to him a second time. Embarrassed, Matt gently takes her hand and proceeds to the altar, and Vance joins a happily crying Gabby in a pew.

The Wedding Mass and Ceremony is very beautiful, especially the exchange of vows. Right after the exchange of vows and rings, the priest asks the just married couples to turn and face the congregation, as he says, "Let me be the first to introduce to you all Mister and Missus Clarence and Clover Stevens, Mister and Missus Peter and Alexandra Chernov, and Mister and Missus Mathew and Samantha Robilard!" The church erupted in a loud round of applause, as the three couple happily accepted the approval of all present.

As the Mass and Ceremony end, the organist plays Mendelssohn's Wedding March as the wedding party exits the church and proceeds to the reception hall.

The reception goes off without a hitch. Georgiana catches Clover's bouquet, Britney catches Alex's, and Carol catches Sam's. This last one was pre-arranged secretly by the couples. As for the garters, Phil, a friend of the guys catches Clover's, Jay catches Sam's and Jerry -yes WOOHP boss Jerry -catches Alex's. That was also secretly pre-arranged by the couples. They would really like Carol and Jerry to get married. Little did they know, Jerry had already proposed to Carol, who happily accepted, but was keeping the announcement quiet, so as not to detract from the guys and gals big day. They would find out the happy news on their return from their honeymoons.

After the reception, the three happy couples are off on their respective honeymoons. Matt and Sam were going to visit Japan; Clarence and Clover were going to visit Paris; and Pete and Alex were going to visit Hawaii. They would be gone for two weeks.


End file.
